


Выбор альтернатив

by lamonika



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dangerous Habits, Kink, M/M, Police
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: human!AU: Коннор — новый судмедэксперт, который обожает совать в рот улики. Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон находит это отвратительным (или нет).





	Выбор альтернатив

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. да, от крови можно подхватить что-нибудь. а еще что-нибудь можно подхватить от поручней, общественных туалетов, шариковых ручек и других людей. окружающая нас среда злая, хуле  
> из этого вытекает   
> 2\. у людей есть самоубийственные привычки. инстинкт самосохранения - всего лишь красиво названная штука, к инстинктам не имеющая никакого отношения. мы суем в рот ручки и ходим со стоматитом, мы забываем про презервативы, мы суемся к хищникам и даже притаскиваем их домой, мы едим гребаную рыбу фугу, мы переходим дорогу на красный, мы гладим лишайных дворовых кошек, мы забиваем на ремни безопасности и шлемы, мы изводим себя голодовками или хреновой едой, а еще убиваем печень и иногда даже лезем в воду пьяными. так что да, я вполне могу утверждать, что коннор из хьюман!ау может совать в рот трупную кровь, чо б нет. и не только ее)0

Все начинается с того, что какой-то кретин из новеньких вместо рассказа о том, что не так с трупом по новому делу, отправляет Хэнка прямиком в морг, при этом то бледнея, то краснея — а это само по себе является плохим признаком.

В морге-то Хэнк и встречает _это_.

«Это» зовут Коннор: новый судмедэксперт на полставки; у него совершенно очаровательные веснушки, улыбка, как у какого-нибудь робота, а еще — отвратительная привычка есть прямо на рабочем месте. В морге. В пяти метрах от секционных столов.

В первую же минуту знакомства Хэнк разрывается между желанием послать этого парня нахуй и, собственно, тоже послать, предварительно все же узнав, что не так с новым трупом.

Новый труп представляет из себя сплошное месиво из мяса и костей, и Коннор абсолютно очаровательно моргает, переводя взгляд карих глаз с тела на Хэнка, читающего предварительный отчет; жует Коннор все так же невозмутимо.

— Отчет после вскрытия… — лейтенант Андерсон мельком смотрит на то, что осталось от трупа, и морщится. — Мне на стол. Выясни, где его так помяло, я хочу знать детали.

— Как скажете, сэр, — Коннор улыбается вежливо, отстраненно и все так же странно, словно у него нормально не работают лицевые мышцы, и тянется к коробке с пончиками.

Хэнку приходится несколько раз повторить про себя, что после увольнения еще и этого судмедэксперта его самого заставят вскрывать трупы, потому что работать в такой дыре квалифицированным сотрудникам практически невозможно, — и только тогда желание ударить странноватого парня немного притупляется.

***

С этих-то пор все и идет под откос.

Утро теперь начинается не с привычной чашки кофе на голодный желудок, а с усталого «господи, блять, Коннор», когда оный обнаруживается на рабочем месте Хэнка с отчетами и какими-то пространными рассуждениями о том, почему и как было совершено преступление. Хэнку думается, что из Коннора вышел бы неплохой детектив, если бы он только болтал поменьше (или не болтал вообще).

Что такой квалифицированный и многофункциональный специалист, как Коннор, делает в этой дыре, выясняется чуть позже, когда они вместе выезжают на очередное место преступления (выясняется это вместе с еще одной совершенно отвратительной и в то же время противоречиво очаровательной привычкой). Коннор чертовски любит совать разнообразные вещи и улики в рот.

Чаще всего это оказывается кровь.

Хэнк вспоминает Десятого Доктора — нанятая для работы с детьми психиаторка Кара как-то говорила о нем — и давит в себе желание дать пацану затрещину, чтоб не тащил в рот всякую дрянь… Андерсон сбивается с мысли, когда Коннор мягко лижет кончиком языка подушечки пальцев, обхватывает губами первую фалангу указательного и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь определить что-то, ведомое одному лишь ему.

— Прекрати совать пальцы в рот, это отвратительно! — рявкает Хэнк.

«По крайней мере, не с уликами и не при таком количестве людей, — добавляет он мысленно, — потому что бесплатное порно на месте преступления — это слишком».

— Простите, лейтенант, — усмехается Коннор (усмешка у него выходит хитрой и абсолютно искренней, в отличие от улыбки), — больше не буду.

На следующем месте преступления он снова сует пальцы в рот, игнорируя возмущенные возгласы.

Упрямый малый.

***

В тот небольшой отрезок времени между субботой и воскресеньем, который обычно отводится на отдых, не связанный со сном или выгулом собаки, Хэнк пьет. Пьет много, долго и без удовольствия: пойти пропустить стаканчик-другой, чтобы в конце концов напиться — это уже рутина.

Теперь, впрочем, эта рутина вытесняется Коннором.

Судмедэкспертом, мать его, Коннором, сующим свои блядские пальцы в блядские улики, а оттуда — прямиком в рот.

Коннор звонит в четыре утра (он тактичный, должно быть, просто работящий; впрочем, Хэнку плевать) и заявляет о новых деталях в деле.

Хэнк не спрашивает, откуда у Коннора его номер. Хэнк не спрашивает даже о том, что Коннор делает в четыре утра в воскресенье на работе — он просто посылает его нахуй и швыряет телефон куда-то в коридор; голова нещадно болит, и Хэнку бы перестать столько пить в его-то возрасте, чтоб не услышать через год или два, что крови в алкоголе не обнаружено, но жизнь отныне — такая штука, в которой либо пей, либо стреляйся, а для стрельбы у лейтенанта Андерсона отведена всего одна пуля — НЗ на непредвиденный случай особо хренового настроения.

Получасом позже Коннор врывается в квартиру Хэнка, игнорируя ленивый короткий лай Сумо, и с присущей ему тактичностью предупреждает Андерсона о том, что сейчас стащит его с кровати. И стаскивает ведь. Прямо на пол.

— Блять, Коннор, — в который раз за неделю рявкает Хэнк, — ты можешь угомониться?

Коннор отрешенно улыбается (улыбка у него все еще пугающая, но теперь, в половину пятого-то утра, почти что очаровательная) и трясет зажатым в руке отчетом, и сейчас, честное слово, ужасно напоминает потерянного щенка.

Хэнк не спрашивает, откуда у Коннора его адрес. Хэнк вообще предпочитает задавать Коннору как можно меньше вопросов, потому что… ну, ответит ведь, да так, что не придерешься, но идиотом себя почувствуешь.

Он со вздохом отбирает отчет и отправляет Коннора за выпивкой, потому что работать в воскресное утро на трезвую голову — это преступление.

***

Через два месяца совместной работы Хэнк вынужден признать, что Коннор не так плох.

Он упрям, похож на робота, у него странные привычки, он умудряется сочетать в себе тактичность с безграничной наглостью, но из всех напарников и коллег лейтенанта Андерсона Коннор, пожалуй, самый компетентный, и наименее раздражающий, и ( _очаровательный_ ).

И он продолжает совать пальцы в рот на работе, словно испытывая терпение Хэнка на прочность.

Проблема в том, что с терпением у Хэнка как-то не срослось.

— Господи, блять, Коннор, — тот отрывается от изучения какой-то схемы и поднимает голову; во взгляде карих глаз — ни капли понимания, только немой вопрос. — Ты снова это делаешь.

— Делаю что, лейтенант? — Коннор дергает уголком губ, словно старается сдержать усмешку, и перестает грызть кончик ручки.

— А то ты не знаешь, — Хэнк кидает на стол наполовину готовый отчет и прислоняется к столешнице бедром. — Тебе что, больше нечем занять свой рот?

Коннор моргает — длинные ресницы почти касаются надбровных дуг, веснушки на коже бледнеют под холодным светом лампы, — наклоняет голову и все же легко усмехается. Он вообще любит усмехаться по поводу и без повода — это, в основном, единственная его эмоция на обычно бесстрастном лице.

— Нечем. У вас есть какое-то предложение?

И, понимаете, «наименее раздражающий» от Хэнка звучит как комплимент — ненавязчивый и больше похожий на оскорбление, но что-то подсказывает Хэнку, что уменьшительно-ласкательных имен и прочей дряни Коннор не оценит.

— Есть. Если тебя, конечно, не смущает, что мы в морге.

— Ни в коем случае, — мягко отвечает Коннор и одним плавным движением опускается на колени.

***

Заканчивается все это твердой уверенностью Хэнка в том, что Коннор самый _не_ раздражающий человек из всех, кого Хэнк знает, а рот Коннора — это чертово произведение искусства, и есть вещи помимо пальцев, которые потрясающе смотрятся в нем.

Главное, что сам Коннор не против.

И альтернативы уликам во рту еще можно обсудить.


End file.
